totalvideogameislandfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sierrastalker/Princess Peach Rap
Wow this took like, 6 hours. You read this, and you freaking LIKE IT. Princess Peach: No one ever gets to see the real side of me. I always be stuck up in castles, "Someone save me please!" Well now this compilation's gunna show my real side, And you can step off if you dont believe my story's bonafide. My name is Princess Peach. Ya'll know I got some wicked style, But what you dont know about me is how I rage, and get hostile. It's true, what can you do, when you've been waiting days and nights For Mario or Luigi to come and save your messed up life. When I be trapped in evil strongholds, do I cry and pout? Heck no I do not, son, I write lyrics then and spitem out. Just give me a phat track and microphone I'll rock the show. Cause when you be a princess you ain't got not rights to be a ho. Thats one thing I hate, I hear these fellas all the time. Chicks are only good for WHAT, fool, you saying I cant rhyme? Guess I'm a player hater, player one and player two, Took them forever to beat Bowser, while I be singin them blues. And when they finally succeed, they all up in my grill, "Princess Peach, did you observe our kickin skills?" So I say whats in the script, and in my head I'm thinking snap, You here because I gave you p-wings. Skills? No fool. You fulla crap. I'm really irriated by these boys, together, shout, "Oh look how we be pimpin, we all from the dirty south. Throw in a little yeeah, and a hand gesture or two, Throw on your Sean John jacket, baby, you can be a rapper too." But guess what, baby, rapping isn't having Motown style. It isnt making benjamins that makes it worth your while. Its matching the best syllables and sounds that make the game. So I'ma brush you off my shoulder, while I put your name to shame. Now I can see a few of you there sittin in the back, You thinking to yourselves, "This princess peach is really wack". I guess it's true, I really am, but don't be insulting my ways, Or I'ma lay the smackdown on you, you'll be feelin it for days. You sayin I'm only a video game character. You saying, "Hommy Gs I think I've had about a enough of hurr". Well isn't that too bad, well isn't that too sad, I guess, 'Cause I'ma keep spinning this beat, and you can give your mouth a rest. You think your life is worse than mine? Hey I got problems too. I gotta choose between two brothers, don't know what to do. And I be aging, wonder why I am so full of wrath? I've been in this business since '85, fool, you do the math. Hey question, why ain't you all got your hands up in the air? I may not be Tupac, but I still got lyrical flare. So wave 'em to the left and wave 'em to the right. Cause we about to get all crazy up in here tonight. Anybody know how we do when we on your tv screen? I mean besides killin them koopas who just be awfully mean, A little sideways jump, and sliding down them tubes of green. And we get mighty bigger when good mushrooms come up on the scene. Yeah some of you guys got it, but some of you still are weak, And if I wasnt on a public website, man I'da freak. But anyways, for those of you that partook in the action, You know you bringing this old entertainer satisfaction. If you haven't played Nintendo, lately give us all a try. Theres therapy in smashing blocks and striving not to die. And when you beat the game, I will be chillin waiting there. At least youll get to see this princess, even if I do not really care. In all of your endeavors, keep in mind to keep it real. When you angry with someone, just smack em up, you know the deal, Now Ima roll out, like a gangster, minus guns and drugs. But That don't make this peachy princess any less of a thug Category:Blog posts